


Twice it Happened

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Dancing, Heartbreak, Hope, Hurt, John is a Saint, M/M, Memories, Pain, Redemption, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice it happened</p><p>Sherlock in a nightclub</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing on My Own

**Author's Note:**

> A two part one shot in three, sorry 
> 
> An angsty painful part one inspired by the song ' Dancing on my Own '
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY

“ But I'm not the guy you're taking home ,  
I keep dancing on my own “

 

Sherlock gets out of the taxi at the end of the road. He had followed John from Baker Street and was wondering to himself why he was at this particular place . He had left Eastern Europe just a scant few hours before and to be honest was still a little jet lagged , but he had been determined to see John before the last leg of dismantling Moriarty’s network. The trail had led to Serbia and was looking to be the final piece. So Sherlock wanted to see John to fortify himself and let him know that he would be returning to him , hoping that a certain something that had been bubbling under the surface before The Fall , would develop . Sherlock guessed John would react violently for all that he put him through, but hoping forgiveness would follow when he'd had chance to explain why . Sherlock knew that the Serbian link could take another couple months but he needed to see John and hold him. 

“ oi , move it “ 

Sherlock was jostled by the drunks passing by ….. Having stopped dead in the middle of foot traffic as he'd spotted John exiting the taxi . 

“ Sorry “ he mumbled as he was transfixed by his first sight of John in over 18mths . Looking at him , he could see he was dressed smart casual…. So a night out with the Boys, perhaps Lestrade although it was a bit young for them both this area but who was he to judge. 

Suddenly John went over a petite blonde woman and greeted her, kissing her on the cheek and Sherlock's stomach went into freefall. 

‘ no. No. No. No. No. ‘ Sherlock's mind screamed , he'd waited too long . He went cold all over . Looking at the couple and there was no other way to describe them , Sherlock's heart cracked a little. They had the easy familiarity couples had with each other but he could still see it was making John happy , more than he'd ever done or could hope to achieve , being a self proclaimed sociopath . John had always denied being Gay and Sherlock could finally see that he'd meant it . 

Looking up at the nearest CCTV he knew Mycroft could see it too but noticing that John and the blonde had entered the club, decided to follow them anyway . Popping the collar of his leather jacket, he joined the queue. 

 

Inside the music thumped and howled the latest dance tracks. Sherlock shuddered, this wasn't generally John’s taste , must be hers . John settled the blonde on a padded stool and went to the bar for drinks . Sherlock stood about 5 persons away but there was such a crowd and he was disguised anyway, John would never have spotted him . Wanting to keep a fairly clear head , but hurting from what he'd seen, threw caution to the wind and ordered a double whiskey sour. Leaning against a column nearby , Sherlock took a sip and watched John and the woman clink glasses in a so called cute way and drink . 

The beat of the music changed and Sherlock saw the blonde stand and tug on John’s arm towards the dance floor , shimmying in time to the atrocious beat. He rolled his eyes at the not subtle seduction attempt on her part…..’ But it seemed to be working though ‘ his mind shouted at him .

Sherlock stood in the corner of the room and watched over the rim of his glass. He saw John and the blonde kiss and each time he saw that , a little more of his heart cracked. This was killing him, why was he torturing himself , staying here. 

Eventually, he was about to admit defeat and saw that John and the unnamed blonde were leaving . Throwing back his drink, he decided to follow them anyway.

They all exited the club , John heading straight to the nearby taxi rank . Opening the door , he guided the blonde into the cab , climbed in after her and closed the door . Their cab left .

Sherlock was left standing in the pouring rain , watching it leave. As the cabs rear lights twinkled into the rain , he reached into his jacket and withdrew his phone. He rapidly sent a one word text to Mycroft 

“ Ready “ 

A black car pulls up at the kerb and Sherlock gets silently in. He's whisked off to the near by private airstrip where Mycroft’s private jet was on standby to take him to Serbia . He was ready to finish this now, even though he had nothing to come home to. Rueing his missed chances , he settled into the seat and stared vacantly out into the rainy darkness as the jet took off in an Easterly direction.

 

FADE TO BLACK - end of part one


	2. Return to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Return.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Let me Love you" as soon as I heard this, thought it was in keeping with my second chapter. Was supposed to only be 2 chapters, but after 1500+ words, decided to break here and do the next bit justice.

Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down

 

Sherlock’s plane lands at a private airstrip on the outskirts of London. At last his 2 year plan to dissolve Moriarty’s far reaching Empire was over. He stood at the top of the steps, swaying a little with weakness after being captured and tortured in Serbia for the last couple of weeks until he’d made an escape abetted by Mycroft. Sherlock could see Mycroft’s assistant waiting by the blacked out car nearby. In a rare show of compassion, Sherlock was guided down the steps by Mycroft and into the car. He let out a subtle gasp of relief as he sank into the plush seat and closed his eyes. Mycroft looked at his brother, lifted his hand and they car sped off to the countryside…. To their Parents for Sherlock to recuperate before he met John again.

“ Sherlock ? “ he queried, quite surprised that he hadn’t asked about John , his only reply was Sherlock turning up his coat collar and seemingly to crunch down inside its warmth .

* Ah well time enough for that later * thought Mycroft and got on with more paperwork.

 

About a month later after a slow recovery which worried everyone concerned, finally Sherlock looked is more usual slender but not skeletal self, His Mother’s cooking managing to put a little meat on his bones. But even though he was there in body, it seemed to everyone to be just a shell. Finally Mycroft had enough of the ghostly version of his brother shuffling around the house. He firmly told Sherlock that he was taking him back to London.

 

The following day Sherlock returned to the City but he flatly refused yet to see 221B.

“ Just a little longer “ he said, so Mycroft not wishing to push him any further, drove him to the Diogenes Club where he kept a small serviced flat and left him there, leaving Sherlock with the advice to find John .  
After Mycroft left, Sherlock just sat on the edge of the huge bed, his mind palace supplying him with flashback images of the last time he saw John. It still hurt badly but he knew he had to confront things or he would end up tearing himself apart. Making a decision he left the flat, hailed a cab and made his way into town. 

Passing Russell Square, Sherlock decided to take a walk there before carrying on 221B. He slowly made his way into the park and headed to the fountain in the center. Sitting down, he takes a look at all the people passing by, silently but ruthlessly deducing their stories.

 

In the nearby cafe as fate would have it sat Dr John Watson , blogger , erstwhile companion to the World’s only Consulting Detective and locum doctor at the nearby Great Ormond Street Hospital on his lunch break. John had just been served with his cheap but nutritious lunch and he was about to tuck in when something inexplicably caught the corner of his eye. What made him look as opposed to ignoring it, he could never fathom out later, but look he did and for the first time in over two years laid his eyes on Sherlock.  
John’s breath hitched in his throat and he stood up, finding the atmosphere in the cafe was becoming claustrophobic. Leaving his lunch he made his way outside quickly along the path and before he knew it , was standing in front of Sherlock who suddenly realised he wasn’t alone. 

“ Oh my God , Ssshh ?” John stuttered “ what the Fuck ?”

Sherlock was like a deer caught in the headlights, he was totally unprepared to see John, perhaps he never would be again.

“ Sherlock, I asked you, what the bloody buggering fuck ?”

“ um……. John……. Ah “ Sherlock, lost for words, still quite fragile in recovery physically and mentally but of course John wasn’t aware of his inner turmoil..  
His temper flared up and John grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, yanking him hard to his feet, almost wanting to shake him till his teeth rattled. The last two years frustrations and grief boiling over, not letting Sherlock get a word in anyway even if he could have said anything.

“You know what, fuck this and fuck you “ John glowered and threw a punch at Sherlock, catching him on his cheekbone almost in the same place when he’d hit him for a disguise for Irene sodding Adler. As Sherlock stumbled backwards, John turned swiftly and stormed off out of the park back to work, not realising that he was being trailed by an anxious detective.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed swiftly , John taking some comfort in soothing his young patients in the hospital, his main reason for taking the locum work there as he’d had enough of treating adult problems and anyway he’d gained loads of experience treating one oversized toddler back before Sherlock fell.

Working his way through his afternoon rounds, John never realised he was tailed all the time by Sherlock, who had grabbed some scrubs and blended into the background. He watched John always find a sweet or some kind words for the gravely ill youngsters, making them smile through their tears. Sherlock’s heart ached for what he had put him through and almost gave himself away, but stopping short when he realised that John would probably go home to that blonde woman he’d seen last time, who’d cook him tea and look after him, not drag him out into the bleak night to be chased and shot at. Sherlock decided to follow him home, to satisfy himself and yes torture himself before letting go.

 

At the end of the shift, John said goodbye to his colleagues and left, taking Sherlock by surprise when he didn’t head towards the bus or taxis. John settled his backpack on his shoulders and headed Northwards towards home. Sherlock took a guess that perhaps he lived with the blonde perhaps Camden way by the canal. Therefore Sherlock was surprised to find John turn left by Euston and seem to head towards Baker Street. Perhaps he was going to see Mrs Hudson before continuing home, saw John take out a key, let himself in and close the door.

Sherlock settled in the doorway opposite for a little, his stomach churning at the thought that perhaps John had moved that blonde in their home, then mentally slapped himself. It wasn’t their home anymore , not since he’d fell. Deep in his mind palace, he didn’t realise night had fallen but unwilling to leave John again, stayed put keeping an eye on the softly lit first floor windows, mentally steeling himself to see two embracing shadows, but only ever saw John pass by.

Inside 221B, John unaware of what was going on outside sat in his chair , trying to settle watching crap telly, read a book, hell he even tried to tidy up a little, these shifts letting things get out of hand. He always been a little embarrassed at Sherlock letting Mrs H do stuff for grown men even if his detective hadn’t. Harrumphing in frustration, John just sat there in the soft lamplight, nursing a glass of Scotch but not drinking. Eventually exhausted from an emotional day, John makes his way to bed .

 

The next morning, relishing a day off, John got up and decided against cooking brekkie for himself, decided to grab a takeaway one from Speedy’s downstairs and perhaps go for a walk in nearby Regent’s Park. Opening the front door, he jumped back when the fast asleep said detective fell backwards into the hall.

“Sherlock, what the hell? “

Sherlock looked up at John from his supine position….

“ um, morning “

John shook his head gently and beckoned him into 221B. Sherlock got up and followed him. They entered the flat , Sherlock scanning around him. He noticed that not much had changed since he was there last, except maybe it was a bit tidier than before.

John went into the kitchen to make tea, the look on his face making Sherlock realise he had better accept the tea. Standing there awkwardly whilst John passed him a mug, Sherlock was lost for words. He really didn’t know what to say, so John taking pity on him decided to make things a little easier, grabbed his jacket from the back of the nearby chair and tilted his head..

“ downstairs for breakfast? Since that was where I was going originally “

Sherlock nodded, finished his tea and followed John out of the flat.

They went into Speedys cafe, grabbed a table and waited for the waitress to bring them the menus.

Before Sherlock could refuse to order, John asked for two milky coffees and two traditional breakfasts.

“ Well ?” John queried , “ I presume you have more to say, since that’s why I found you on my doorstep this morning “

Sherlock pursed his mouth, choosing his words carefully and started to explain in low tones, what had happened the last two years but leaving out his quick sojourn to find John a few months before. But John, being John picked up on the slight hitch in Sherlock’s speech and he guessed Sherlock wasn’t telling him everything…. So what he had a new secret from him as well , albeit in the past. But he decided to leave Sherlock on the hook to squirm a little longer. Before long they had finished their breakfast and Speedys was about to close for the day. They decided to meet up later and left the cafe. Sherlock making his way back to the Tube to get back to the Diogenes and John went back into 221B.


	3. I am no Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock & John dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here endeth my originally a one shot that was then a two chapter but ended up a threesome ( sorry about that). I wanted to try my hand at writing angst and I hope I did it justice. I like reading angsty fics but to satisfy me, there must always be a happy ending so there was no other way for this story to go but upwards .

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night  
I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, {talk} dirty when you talk {talk}

 

Chapter 3

 

Sherlock arrived at Angelo’s that night , ready but very nervous for his date? /meeting with John. Looking through the restaurant's windows he could see John had arrived already and was sat at a table - not their usual as Angelo had not guessed who he was meeting. Smiling to himself at this defence of his honour , Sherlock opened the door and stepped into the fragrant warmth. 

Angelo spotted him and with his face breaking out into a huge smile, he rushed over to Sherlock, wrapping him in a bear crushing hug.

“ Sherlock , you’ve returned to us at last” he stated , so pleased…… then suddenly made the connection between Sherlock’s arrival and John already sat there. Angelo’s face fell a little at the perceived snub to Sherlock and made to move another couple from their usual table, Sherlock placed his hand on Angelo’s arm

“ It’s ok, where John is sat is perfectly fine” 

Taking off his Belstaff, he sat down opposite John who had been watching the exchange with a small smile of amusement.

“ Well that’s an improvement, you never were so agreeable before “ John said

“ Over the last two years, the small problem of people sat in my usual seat is a speck on the hide of a gigantic elephant . I’ve come to realise that there’s a whole world of bigger problems out there” Sherlock replied quietly

“ Was that a hint of MY detective admitting both he and this beautiful city of London are not the center of the universe - even if you deleted that “ John stated wryly

Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat at being spoke of in the affectionate MY term , his stomach fluttered , maybe all was not lost after all. But as he always did, picked at the scab of bitterness that still covered his heart. The mood changed a little as Sherlock threw out the BIG question

“ What about your girlfriend? the blonde woman ? didn’t she mind you meeting me for dinner tonight….. Or did you lie to her and say you were meeting ‘Old Army pals ‘ “ 

‘And there it was ‘ John thought ‘ I bloody knew something else was eating him’

“ Mary you mean? I’m sure that she’s waiting at home for someone…. But it’s not me Sherlock. The relationship never really lasted more than four months. I did think I could move on from losing you Sherlock and we did get close, but after one particular night a while back, I just felt that I was wasting her time dating her when really my heart still belonged to someone else” 

At this statement, Sherlock's head shot up, hunched up as he was , waiting for the confirmation that John still was dating that woman. He looked at John’s hopeful face , searched his eyes and realised the affection in them for him.

“ me? “ Sherlock’s voice actually wobbled a little at this

“ If you’ll have me Sherlock ? after you fell, my whole world fell apart and I realised I was grieving you as a husband, not as a friend . I told myself then if I ever was granted a second chance I would never waste it. I know I punched you yesterday, but to be fair, you deserved that for putting me through the wringer that day…. Jesus, it couldn’t have hurt any more if you’d reached in and tore my heart out without anaesthetic. It nearly killed me Sherlock, I was at a lower point than when I returned from Afghan and that was bloody low. Just please don’t ever do that again. I won’t survive the next time “ John boldly finished, laying all his cards on the table.

“ John, I’ll never leave you again…. These past two years have been so cold and lonely without you. It was just the thought of you kept me going. Although I did come close to ending it all foolishly. I came back about six months ago before the last final mission, I needed to see you and perhaps talk to you just in case it all went wrong, to explain things , why it had to happen the way it did…….. And perhaps gain some hope of a future for the two of us together. But then I followed you to a nightclub where you met up with Mary and to be honest John , It nearly broke me to think I’d waited too long. When I called Mycroft to pick me for that last mission, it was only the thought of my parents having to grieve for real this time stayed my hand at turning this mission into a suicide one, and perhaps deep down I still hoped for a chance to tell you “

“We have the time in the world Sherlock” John reached out with his hand for Sherlock’s noticing it was trembling with emotion. “ Let’s have a bite to eat and then I want to take you dancing, It’s something I’ve always wanted to do “

Angelo who had been hovering by the kitchen, came over to take their order, leaving a bottle of Chilean Merlot on their table as a welcome back gift. John ordered Gnocchi in parsley butter with Samphire for them both, followed by apricot and ratafia sponge for dessert. Sherlock found he was actually looking forward to his food for the first time in years. Their food arrived and as always it was delicious, Angelo giving it his personal touch. As they both relaxed in their chairs, Sherlock studied John over the rim of his wine glass. John reached out for his hand and asked 

“ ready to dance ?”

Sherlock nodded his agreement and they both stood up to leave, Angelo refusing payment as usual.  
As they stepped outside, Sherlock turned to ask 

“ do we need a cab or are we walking ?” 

“ we can walk , it’s not far, but I want us to get a cab back to Baker street later “

They turned left and headed into Soho. Before long they arrived at Thirst bar on Greek Street. 

“Oh this is intriguing “ Sherlock said

“ I’d thought you’d might like this place, it’s small and cosy, with some cracking cocktails and a wickedly intimate dance floor in the basement. Lestrade and Mike dragged me here for a night out about a year ago to try and cheer me up “ John reassured Sherlock before he could think he’d brought Mary here .

Leaving Sherlock by a pillar, John went to the bar and ordered a Mint Julep for himself and a Honeysuckle Daquiri for Sherlock , who promptly went into raptures over it . After a couple more , John took Sherlock’s hand and lead him downstairs to the basement dance floor.

“ I believe I asked you for a dance “ John stated. Placing his hands on Sherlock’s hips, John guided him onto the dancefloor…. The sultry beats of music fetching a flush onto Sherlock’s cheeks at it’s sensual tones . Their hips met and both Sherlock and John groaned when their groins came flush to each other, both feeling each other’s arousal. John tilted up his face and their lips met, , softly at first allowing Sherlock to regain his vision and his breath, then as |John nibbled his bottom lip, Sherlock deepened the kissing . They both swayed in time with the sensual beat , each time their cocks brushed, they both groaned . John wanted to keep dancing but after a couple of tracks knew he had to get Sherlock home as fast as possible.  
Breaking contact….. “ Shall we go home ? “

And Sherlock paraphrasing a speech from John from their beginnings , replied 

“ oh god, yes “.

Leaving the bar , Sherlock hailed a passing black cab and soon they were on their way to Baker Street. John literally threw some money at the cabbie and dragged Sherlock into 221B.   
In the dim light of the lamps in the flat, John could see the bruising blooming on Sherlock’s cheek from his punch and felt guilty. Sherlock reading his mind spoke

“ Don’t John, it was what I deserved “

“ No Sherlock, violence is not the answer” and stands on tiptoe to place butterfly kisses on his cheek. Sherlock laughed under his breath softly and dipped his head to catch John’s lips. Suddenly heat flared up between them and their kisses grew more passionate, john guiding Sherlock backwards to his room 

“ may i take you to bed Sherlock?” he asked 

“Oh I’d thought you’d never ask “ and as Sherlock’s legs hit the edge of the bed, he grabbed John, pulling him over onto him as he fell backwards. Then Sherlock flipped them both over and proceeded to nibble his way down John’s neck and opening his shirt, onto his chest.. Both sets of hands tangled as they tried to undo each others clothes . Eventually Sherlock lost his shirt and John was only wearing his underwear. Sherlock’s vision sparkled as John dipped his hands under the waistband of Sherlock’s trousers, taking hold of his firm cock, a warm velvet covered core of steel….. Sherlock released his hold on John’s shoulders as he writhed in John’s grip, so John took the opportunity to flip them again and undid the button and fly on Sherlock’s trousers. Pulling down the trousers and underwear , he nuzzled his face into Sherlock’s groin, breathing in an arousing mixture of scents that was pure Sherlock. Sherlock flung his head backwards groaning as John enveloped Sherlock’s cock in wet warmth. Working his tongue all around the shaft, John licked and sucked. Sherlock flailed about on the bed, his hands finally grabbing John’s hair . 

“ Oh my God, John!” Sherlock gasped, “ I’m gonna ……… “ 

“ Come for me Sherlock, please come for me “ 

As Sherlock looked down he met John’s passionate loving gaze looking back at him and Sherlock could stand no more, he gasped as he flooded John’s mouth with his release, John holding his hips and working him through his orgasm. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he pulled John off his cock and up onto his chest. Wrapping his arms around him , Sherlock held on tightly, John whispering sweet nothings in response, calming Sherlock.

“ hey you alright ?” John asked 

 

“ I…. I never knew it could be like this “ Sherlock stated disbelievingly “ I mean I’d read about stuff and I’m not a virgin but, but…….. “ Sherlock was still flustered

“ I Know , but it’s always different when the people involved love each other and we do, don’t we ?” John asked 

“ You love me ?” Sherlock whispered

“ yeah , of course, you daft apeth, of course I love you “

“ oh “ suddenly Sherlock yawned and John giggled, Rolling off Sherlock, John pulled Sherlock into his arms, kissed his forehead and as Sherlock closed his eyes , said 

“ sleep my love, tomorrow starts the rest of our lives “

**Author's Note:**

> these are the three songs I used for inspiration
> 
> Chapter 1 - Dancing on my Own by Callum Scott 
> 
> https://youtu.be/q31tGyBJhRY
> 
> Chapter 2 - Let me love you by DJ Snake 
> 
> https://youtu.be/1dlntjOIz1Y
> 
> Chapter 3 - Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon 
> 
> https://youtu.be/38IOqcYxgqc


End file.
